Integrated circuit (IC) devices including, for example, logic and/or memory devices continue to scale to smaller sizes and multiple logic components may be integrated into a system on a chip (SoC). In some cases, it may be desired to integrate memory on the same chip as logic circuitry. However, integrating conventional flash memory on the same chip as logic circuitry may have a detrimental effect on the performance of logic transistors and may require many additional processing steps resulting in a significantly increased cost of production.